User talk:Ensoka
Pinyin tones Any thoughts? —umbreon12 06:58, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Trémail Cpt.2 思念尘埃 If you want, you could totally take this song off my Sandbox. This one is not something I'm going to work on for a long time... orz - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 06:24, August 8, 2015 (UTC) kaleidoscope daze um, steampianist was involved in the song i believe. he uploaded a mv-less version on his page, and then linked to the video. EmbraceEvil (talk) 02:22, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Pinyin Please be careful with pinyin too; 都 as "du" means "city" and 都 as "dou" means "also". 誰/谁 is essentially read as "shui" and never "shei" in songs. —umbreon12 04:25, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Japanese and Romaji Lyrics 1. I made many corrections on Japanese and romaji lyrics of 虹色勇気. If you don't read or romanize Japanese lyrics correctly, don't start new pages. Our aim is to build a reliable source, not a fandom. 2. You don't have to spell all katakana words in capital letters. It's a grammatical rule to spell foreign-oriented words in katakana. For example, coffee becomes コーヒー and this common noun doesn't have to be in capital letters. If you are not sure of the difference between adopted words and emphasized words, don't user capital letters. 3. You are confusing conjugations/inflections and particles. Be careful not to separate word stems and conjugations/inflections. Conjugations/inflections are inseparable parts of words. One of the inflections you are mistakenly interpreting as a particle is な. きれいな is kireina, not kirei na. 4. You don't have to use hyphen for compound words. 一秒間 is ichibyoukan, not ichibyou-kan. 5. Though many dictionaries categorize ん as a particle, ん in modern Japanese works rather as a suffix, so　するんだ (verb-んだ) is surun da or surunda, not suru nda. Damesukekun (talk) 11:53, August 16, 2015 (UTC) : (I myself would write "suru n da" for what it's worth; I see it as "suru" + "no"-"da". I also write "kirei na") —umbreon12 19:28, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :First of all I am a native Japanese speaker living in Japan. If you watch the original video uploaded to YouTube, you'll understand you're wrong. :Don't forget to leave your signature on my talk page. Damesukekun (talk) 04:21, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Reminder http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/?diff=398683&oldid=397209 —umbreon12 04:30, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Wrong Romaji Again You started a wrong page again, mainly your negligence on consonant changes. Sorry but another gravely mistaken page may lead to your short-time block. Damesukekun (talk) 03:49, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Removal of hyphens from romaja Aren't the hyphens there to prevent confusion between things like "kkum/eul" and "kku/meul"? (like "gishin'anki" ぎしんあんき vs. "gishinanki" ぎしなんき) —umbreon12 21:43, October 10, 2015 (UTC) : But what about the occasions when vowels can be misinterpreted? (a/e→ae, e/u→eu, etc.) —umbreon12 00:22, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :: It's rather different from pinyin tones, which have absolutely no bearing on the singing, as opposed to vowels mistakenly being changed. :: I believe that things should be romanized in a way that's best for the reader (singer?), and that we have no obligation to follow other websites' styles :P —umbreon12 03:10, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Multiple spaces Adding multiple "normal" spaces (" ") as in http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Bouquet?curid=73929&diff=443913&oldid=341162 won't work because browsers automatically remove extras. Adding fullwidth spaces ("　") does work. —umbreon12 05:02, October 18, 2015 (UTC) sc_id Please note that this is the correct way to format sc_id. —umbreon12 20:09, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Heart's Lock You probably noticed I made a page for Heart's Lock, probably also noticed I made asked Umbreon126 but he told me to ask for opinions, (it features AVANNA) but a succeeding version (a self cover) was made by the original producer who made the song and it features Ruby. The cover was rendered by Zeffury, I put it up there because it was a succeeding version but I don't really know if it should really be up on the page since Zeffury helped and rendered the cover which is why I added the < ! -- and -->. So should it stay or be taken off the page?NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 21:12, October 18, 2015 (UTC)